Come Back to Me
by GrandTheftPanic
Summary: I know the tile is lame. Sarah is orphaned and has to go live with the Malfoys. Is Draco the snob he seems? R&R please. I'm awful at summaries OC/dm rated M because I have turrets


**A/N: **So, I've had this story for a year and a half, it's been written for almost a year. I don't know what the ending was because I lost the other notebook. grawrr!!! . I've moved a lot this past year (like 7 times in the past 6 months) so losing notebooks was the least of my worries. I have nothing better to do, so I decided to type this up and see what people think. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the only one I have on here because I need to redo my other ones that were on here. Also, this doesn't follow the books at all.

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for sexual content and maybe language.

**Disclaimer:** I have never, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for my own original characters. I do not make money off of this story, unless someone randomly wants to give me a few dollars. Just kidding. I could get in trouble for that. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So onto the story. The title is *LAME* but I really haven't thought of a title as of yet, so any suggestions would be very nice. And without further ado, I present:

**Come Back To Me**

**prologue**

She looked around, making sure she had everything.

"Are you all done in here?" Someone asked.

Sarah looked up, taking one last look at the room she had grown up in. She sighed, "Yes, I think I have everything."

"Well then, let's go. We don't have time for your dawdling." They left, and Sarah followed them out to their car. After she got in, an adult turned to her. "We're only taking you to the train, your new guardians will pick you up at your stop. All of your possessions will be along shortly."

Sarah nodded and sighed again as they drove off, taking one last look at the house she had so many memories in. Her parents had died barely a week ago, leaving her alone, with no close family. All she had been told was that she had some cousins that would take her in. Sarah had never heard of them, but supposedly they were her mother's family. She felt the tears start, but this time she didn't stop them. Why were her parents taken from her? What did she do to deserve this?

Sometime later, after the tears had stopped, they arrived at the train station. One adult led Sarah onto the correct platform. "Here's your ticket. Have a safe trip."

"Wait."

The adult turned to her. "Yes?"

"What are the names?"

"The names of who?"

"My new guardians."

"Oh, Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Now will you be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." And with that, she boarded the train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sarah got off the train, she glanced around. Finding no one of interest, she sat on a bench and pressed play on her iPod. _Great, I'm stuck here in a strange city, knowing no one, and my new guardians forget to pick me up. How did I know. _Her thoughts continued like this until she spied a blond man striding toward her, his sneer the most prominent feature. He took the iPod from her and led her out of the station before smashing it on the ground. "You will have no need for such muggle contraptions where you will be going."

Sarah gasped and tried to free herself. "Why did you do that? Who the bloody hell are you?" She looked around. "Why are we in an alley?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, your guardian. I will do whatever I please regarding you and your things, and you can't expect me to apparate in front of muggles." He said to the struggling girl.

"Apparate? Muggles? I—What--" She was cut off as she was forced into a darkness so tight she couldn't breathe, reappearing in front of a colossal mansion. As she tried to figure out how she got there, she noticed a woman standing in front of her. She turned back to Lucius. "How did we get here?"

"How much do you know about magic?" He asked her.

"Magic? As in pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No magic as in what you just experienced. Magic as in being able to do things that shouldn't be possible by muggle standards. Do you not know anything about anything?" He sighed. "Obviously not. Did you not know your parents were a witch and wizard?"

"My parents were normal human beings. They had jobs, a mortgage, and paid their bills."

"No, Sarah, your parents were pureblood wizards."

Sarah looked down. "They couldn't have been. At least they never showed me."

"They hid a lot from you." He looked at Narcissa. "Could you take her inside? I'm sure she's tired from her journey."

Narcissa nodded and gently led Sarah inside. "Are you alright?"

"No"

"You will be in time. I promise. Now I'm sorry, but your clothes just won't do." She opened a door and Sarah gasped at the size. "This is your room. Draco's is next to yours, and all your things have been unpacked. You have new clothes in the wardrobe. Please put them on and come down to supper. Draco will help you if you need anything."

Sarah sat on the enormous bed watching as Narcissa left. They seemed decent enough, but she barely knew them. She got up and looked in the wardrobe. There were clothes like she had on, normal everyday clothes, but there were also clothes obviously not for rough housing around. Beautiful dresses and evening wear. Sarah had no clue why she would need those, but they were so pretty she couldn't take her eyes off them. A knock on the door startled her, but before she could answer, a boy walked in. He was a year older than her, blonde, icy blue eyes, attractive, and definitely arrogant.

"My mother told me you might need help."

"I dunno, I think I might be ok."

"I should tell you, that the dresses are for balls and such. Dinner is not usually formal, but tonight we're expecting some important people. Mother told me to tell you that she feels the blue one would look great on you." He looked her over, his eyes undressing her.

Sarah blushed and turned away finding the blue dress. As she moved toward her bed to start dressing for supper, she turned to face Draco. "Please leave so I can get dressed in peace."

"I don't think you have anything I would like to see anyway. Knock on my door when your done and I'll escort you to dinner."

Sarah turned away and exhaled as she heard the door shut. Undressing, she looked herself over in the mirror. She was average height, dark brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and while she was not skinny, she wasn't what one would consider fat. She put on the dress and zipped it up. It brought out her eyes and accentuated her curves. Sarah almost felt pretty. She put on shoes that she had noticed and left her room, pausing to knock on Draco's door.

He opened the door and offered his arm. "You clean up nicely."

"Thank you." She replied as he led her down the hallway. "I don't suppose I can get out of this?"

"Not at all. Mother and Father are showing you off, although they seemed more reluctant when they found out you know nothing about magic. And I don't blame them. Its not like your anything special anyways."

Sarah bit her lip. She now knew a little of how it would be to live with the Malfoys. "I guess you're right. Now let's get this done and over with, I'm already wishing for bed."


End file.
